The present invention relates as indicated to a flower greeting card, and more particularly to the novel combination of a greeting card and an attractively packaged, preferably flowering, plant.
The basic idea of giving a plant in some form, for example, a potted flowering plant, together with a greeting card appropriate for the occasion is of course well known. The card, whether by itself or in an envelope, is normally laid loosely within the plant, attached to a card holder, taped to the pot, or associated with the plant in other appropriate fashions. A typical card holder comprises a metal or plastic member which can be inserted into the growing media and which is provided at its top with means for receiving and holding the appropriate card or message. This arrangement is particularly common in conjunction with plants and flowering material delivered to patients in hospitals. In arrangements of this type, the card is normally quite small, providing room only for a very short message and an identification of the giver.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, no one has previously attempted to combine the features of a normal size greeting card with an attractively displayed plant, wherein the plant is self-contained and can be removed from the display, and wherein the card is similarly self-contained and can likewise be removed or detached from the display. There has been a great need for a product of this type which advantageously combines the desirable aspects of greeting cards with the beauty and appropriateness of plant gifts.